custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowplayer (Chicken Bond)
Shadowplayer is a mutant Toa and a member of the Dark Hunters, whose life was altered and ruined by the temporal manipulations of Millennium. Biography Early Life Originally a Ta-Matoran native to an island west of the Northern Continent, Shadowplayer worked as a engineer and inventor on his homeland. Eventually, his island's lone Toa guardian was killed, though before dying, he gave six Toa Stones to Shadowplayer and his closet Matoran friends, all of whom being transformed into Toa immediately afterwards. Becoming the island's new protectors, Shadowplayer was elected the team's leader, and they defended their homeland for many years. During this time, he elected his best friend, a male Toa of Psionics named Jareroden, as his deputy. Eventually, the shadowy entity known Millennium took an interest in Shadowplayer and his team, and wishing to exercise his influence over history, sent his agents to kill Shadowplayer's team and bring him to his hidden island of Chrone. The interference with Shadowplayer's history resulted in his future timeline and destiny all being dramatically altered, with Millennium ensuring Shadowplayer's history would not follow the direction it was intended to go in. Upon arriving on Chrone, Millennium decided to make him into a soldier and follower of his cult, the Shadow of Ages, and began conducting brutal and painful experiments on him in order to brainwash him. After being partially mutated by Pit Mutagen and Hordika Venom and undergoing massive mental damage and trauma, Shadowplayer finally snapped and was driven insane. Deeming him too unstable, Millennium declared him a "failed experiment," and discarded and abandoned him on an island deep in the Southern Islands. His memories were also clouded and partially erased from Shadowplayer's mind, in order to prevent him from hunting down the Shadow of Ages in vengeance. Returning to the northernmost lands of the Matoran Universe, he adopted the allias of "Shadowplayer" and became an assassin, disregarding the Toa Code in the process. In this time, he developed a rivalry with a bounty hunter named Skorr. Dark Hunters Not long after, Shadowplayer's reputation caught the notice of the Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters. Sending out four of his agents to retrieve him, the group returned with the mutant Toa; two members having been killed by Shadowplayer in the process. Impressed, the Shadowed One offered Shadowplayer membership, an offer he eagerly accepted. With an newfound purpose, Shadowplayer channeled his rage and vengeance whole-heartily into his job, and quickly became one of the Shadowed One's most efficient torturers and executioners. On one job, he was sent to a village near the Tren Krom Peninsula to hunt for a collection of rare gem stones hidden underneath a volcano. Shadowplayer accomplished this and set the volcano off in the process, triggering an eruption. On another mission, he traveled to an island with a partner, where they captured one of the isle's natives and took him back to Odina, after he attacked and killed Shadowplayer's partner. Upon his return to his master, the Shadowed One convinced the attacker to join the Dark Hunters, and was given the codename Airwatcher. During the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Dark Hunters sided with the Order, and Shadowplayer aided the freed Barraki warlord Pridak in claiming one of the Brotherhood's fortresses. He also made an appearance on Destral, battling the Brotherhood's army there. He then participated in the massive final battle at Metru Nui between the Order and the Brotherhood, a battle which ended in the Brotherhood's defeat and destruction. Teridax's Reign Having been forced to relocate by the Rahkshi, Shadowplayer and the other Dark Hunters moved to Xia and established it as their base of operations. During this time, he was instructed to spy and monitor the events occurring in and around the region of Karzahni. Subsequent to the destruction of the Great Spirit Robot as a result of the Battle of Bara Magna, the surviving residents of the Matoran Universe, including Shadowplayer, evacuated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Not long after arriving on the new world, Shadowplayer began attempting to hunt down any traces of the Shadow of Ages, which eventually resulted in him heading to Sandray Canyon. There, he managed to deduce that a rival of his, Skorr, had been dealing with someone in the area, and decided that Skorr might have useful information in regards to the status of the Shadow of Ages. He then left the canyon to start hunting the bounty hunter. Abilities and Traits Totally insane, savagely aggressive, and unstable; Shadowplayer seems to be in a permanent state of frenzy and anger. This could partially be attributed to the Hordika Venom that induces him into a maddening, Rahi-like state, though his psychosis could also be attributed to his own depths of insanity after his mind was shred by Millennium. Aware that his memory was tampered and wiped with by some force, Shadowplayer is desperate to figure out who altered his memories and learn who mutated him so as to enact his vengeance upon them. Despite his madness, there have been moments where he has briefly regained some control of his mind, and has revealed characteristics of a frightened, yet stable and calm, person. These moments are brief and fleeting, and his aggressive instincts quickly reclaim him. Regardless, he is still very intelligent and cunning, and is a skilled tactician, and has proven on numerous occasions that his insanity hasn't completely consumed him. In battle, Shadowplayers draws on huge reserves of energetic energy, and fights in an animal-like style with a balanced combination of speed and strength. Though he prefers to fight with his bare hands, Shadowplayer has proven to be a capable swordsman, though his style is no longer quite as refined and elegant as it once was. As a Toa of Fire, Shadowplayer has the ability to manipulate the element of Fire and is able to create fireballs, absorb heat, and emit flames. However, due to Millennium's experiments, Shadowplayer is capable of unleashing bursts of pure darkness from his clawed left hand. He can also use his shadow powers to boost his speed, strength, and stamina through enhancing his rage, and also possesses umbrakinesis, which allows him to make physically solid shadows. This, by extension, allows him to create weapons made of solid shadow. Mask and Tools Shadowplayer wheres the Kanohi Huna, the Great Mask of Concealment, which allows him to become invisible. His primary weapon in combat is a Fire Pike, which he can use to channel his elemental powers through. The tool also partially amplifies his elemental abilities to the point where it is capable of scorching Protosteel. He also uses his clawed left hand in combat, which his strong enough to shred through solidified Protodermis. Trivia *Shadowplayer was based off a MOC of the same name originally created by user . Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Dark Hunters